Pink Robe Chronicles:
by CeltDragon
Summary: Logan has a pink Robe and little does he know it’s the catalyst to something even greater.
1. Choices and Robes

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 1

Choices and Robes

Logan woke up and glared at his door, even though his room was shambles as it always was there was one thing wrong instead of his robe hanging on the door there was a pink robe, it was ratty and worn and Logan recognized it, it was his yes but he hadn't seen it for months he had thrown it out after getting a new one for Christmas from Rogue. He had never known why she would give him a bath robe he never wore it out any where, but it hung dutifully on his door and was donned once a day for showers, still what was his old robe doing here? He yawned and stood up picking the robe off the door and sniffed it, the robe didn't smell different, and it didn't smell like it had been thrown out. Logan shook his head and pulled it off the hook to and opened the door to find his new robe lumped at the bottom where he hadn't noticed it. He picked it up and hung it on the hook and walked down the stairs with the pink robe in his arms headed to throw it away.

Scott stopped him in the hall, "Logan we have a meeting to day and…" Scott trailed off his eyes on Logan's arms, "what… is that?"

"It's my robe." Logan said defensively his arm clenching convulsively around the pink mass as if to protect it from Scott.

"**You're** rope?" Scot asked raising an eye brow over his sunglasses.

"Yeah. It is…" Logan growled and

Scott started to sinker and picked up a ragged sleeve, "this looks like its Rogue's old teddy bear or something."

"Fuck you," Logan mumbled and tried to side step Scott but Scott stepped in his way again.

"What are you doing with it?"

Logan hesitated for a moment and suddenly it hit him he couldn't toss it out again it was to much a part of him, "I'm throwing it in the wash."

Scott threw his head back and laughed and shaking his head walked off. Logan closed his eyes and sighed, why had he not just lied? Why had he told Scott the truth? He wasn't going to here the end of this. With another sigh Logan walked to the laundry and picked up his bag but his robe in it and dropped it back into the basket. The walk to the kitchen wasn't a long one but it took Logan longer the usual because if his thoughts.

Rogue sat her legs crossed in a chair at the table, "Hey Shuga' what's going on?"

Logan looked up from his thoughts to see Rogue in a baby doll dress with skin tone silk sewn into the bare parts to help protect from skin contact, "not much…" Logan pored him self a cup of coffee and sat down across from Rogue, "you?"

"Oh you know I herd Scott laughing about a robe or some thing what was that about?"

"He's on crack."

Rogue smiled at the old inside joke.

The meetings were all the same it wasn't special in any way for Scott to call pointless meeting's but this one seemed to have an existed air when Logan walked in, "and there he is!" Scott Snickered, "where's your robe Logan?"

Logan glared as Bobby and Angel Burst into laughter, "fuck you Slim" Logan turned on his heal and walked out moving quickly as her could with out looking as if he were running away from anything.

The woods smelled good, the soothing fall sent the sweet lingering smell of rot from the summer, it calmed him, he had too much on his plate as it was, he was teaching three different classes now and he didn't know anything about any of them, he stayed up till 3 every night studying so he could teach it the next day. He wasn't t stupid he just wasn't natural at learning he wasn't a genius like the Professor or Hank he actually had to work hard. Besides that he had finals to write, missions to do, school dances to DJ, and a summer training cores to plan. He didn't need shit off of Scott about his robe. He should go back to the mansion he should go back to teach his Advanced Art Class, he should but he wasn't turning around.

Kitty sat moodily in her art class where the Hell was Logan? She stood up, "I'm going to find Logan."

"Can I come?" Jubilee asked taking her nose out of her sketch book.

"Yeah come on." They walked out of the class room only to be stopped by Strom.

"Where are you two going?"

"To find Logan," Jubilee offered cheerily.

"Back to class he's just running late."

"Who's teaching us today?" Kitty asked readying herself for one of the many fights she had with Strom on a regular basis.

"Kurt." Storm walked off and Kurt walked in some what apprehensively.

"Alright…class… vhat have jou been doing lately?"

Scott walked in the forest looking for Logan; he was crafty and if he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be.

"Logan! Come on! I don't have time for this! My Trig class is starting in ten minuets!"

"Go take care of them then." Logan growled standing behind Scott his eyes dark and hands in his pockets.

"You… how did…. Kurt's covering your art class; you need to go teach it."

Logan shook his head and stepped closer to Scott, "Kurt can handle it."

Scott's heart pounded against his ribs, devoid of the thoughts he often had about Logan he was hot when he was angry, he was down right sexy, the way his body moved as he stalked closer hand still in his pockets, dam. Logan was scary too Scott new half of his excitement was fear but he'd never seen Logan like this, and now he new why Jean had let him flirt with her, because he was dam sexy.

"After all if I can then any one can."

"I…Logan…" Scott stepped forward too wetting his lips and wondering if this was wise.

"You got a problem Scott?" Logan growled low in the back of is throat and look a fist out of his pocket extending his claws slowly.

Scott pushed aside Logan's fist and moved in even closer, his heart pounded, the move had to be made fast, he had to know. He was moments away and then their lips met. Scott felt the painful bight of Logan's claws as Logan jumped back. Logan hadn't meant to cut Scott; he just had, on accident Scott had startled him why the hell was Scott kissing him in the first place? What was his angle?

"Logan?"

Logan stepped back further.

"Logan I'm sorry…. I just had to know-"

"Know? Know what? Am I gay? The fuck is wrong with you!"

Scott shook his head this was going no where, he was loosing his nerve and Logan was on the defensive now, Logan was out of his depth and it made him look less impressive.

"Never mind." Scott started to walk off but Logan took his wrist and Scott winced.

"Sorry about your arm…."

"'s not your fault." Scott tried to pull away but Logan's hand was still around Scott's wrist and his eyes were keen again like he was figuring out what was to happen next.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Scott shook his head again, "I just wanted to know…."

Logan looked at Scott's profile for a moment and then leaned forward whispering into Scott's ear, "turning gay isn't going to easy the pain of Jean's death any." Then he was gone letting Scott's wrist go and walking off up the hill. Scott sighed he felt sick he couldn't understand how Logan had known. But then… for all Logan's faults he did know a thing or to about life… Scot shook his head one more time and fallowed Logan up the hill.


	2. Mornings: some people have no idea

Can you spell check this for me?

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 2

Mornings: some people have no idea

Mornings. Scott HATED mornings they made him angry irritable and frustrated. He hated mornings like this one Mondays and Fridays, Sundays too but that was the day he had to do his grading, what he hated about today was it was Wednesday but the most important part was that yesterday he had kissed Wolverine.

He'd kissed him, in a moment of insanity. A moment of desperation and a moment of pure foolishness. He walked down the stairs his red sweater on to hear music blaring from the living room. Who the hell was blaring music this early?

_We've all seen the man at the liquor store beggin' for your change  
The hair on his face is dirty, dread-locked, and full of mange  
He asks a man for what he could spare, with shame in his eyes  
"Get a job you fucking slob," is all he replies  
God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in his shoes  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to sing the blues_

Logan was on the couch his nose in a book and teens were dancing to the song.

_Then you really might know what it's like  
Then you really might know what it's like  
Then you really might know what it's like  
Then you really might know what it's like_

This song always made Scott cry, he hated this song, it had been Jean and Storm's favorite. Scott watched for a moment, he watched Logan's lips that were moving what were they saying? What was he reading? Logan looked up at Rogue and Bobby and laughed then closed his book Scott saw the title is was Beowulf. Scott straitened up and walked into the living room, "Party's over!" he shouted over the load music.

_I've seen a rich man beg  
I've seen a good man sin  
I've seen a tough man cry  
I've seen a loser win  
And a sad man grin  
I heard an honest man lie  
I've seen the good side of bad  
And the downside of up  
And everything between  
I licked the silver spoon  
Drank from the golden cup  
And smoked the finest green   
I stroked the fattest dimes-_

Logan scowled, "you got a problem Slim?"

"I do! I woke up this morning to this SHIT blaring!"

Many of the students blinked Scott didn't curse, not really not in front of students any way. Logan blinked too he was almost at a loss for words, what did you say to that?

"Shit Scott chill out."

"Chill out! Everlast I ask you Logan Everlast!"

"Its my fucking CD!" Logan was angry now, "Jean gave it to me for Christmas and I'll play it whenever and where ever the fuck I like!"

"Go to hell." Scott spat and walked out. Logan turned as he past and stalked after him. He grabbed his wrist when they were half way down the hall and yanked it, Scott winced from pain and spun to meet Logan's face. Logan kissed Scott.

Scott pushed hard against Logan's chest and managed to brake free, "go to hell Logan." Scott started to walk away and Logan fallowed him and Scott started to run and Logan picked up his pace in turn Scott was sprinting now running as fast as he could trying to get to the stairs. He reached them but Logan was to close behind so Scott left the door ajar and kept running Logan fallowed down the stairs and then skidded to a stop. Scott had turned, now Logan new why he could never have won Jean. She was a beautiful woman who needed a kind man and as Scot's chest heaved from anger and his shoulders squared themselves for a fight Logan's heart raced. His breath was taken away by what he was seeing.

"go the hell away!" Scott screamed tears pouring down his cheeks, "go the fuck away! Leave me the hell alone!" Scott backed into he wall and Logan stepped forward. Scott sent a blast of lazier beams into Logan's chest. Logan fell back coughing the wind had been knocked out if him, "Scott."

Scott shook his head and found the door and slipped into the next room, Logan got up and fallowed Scott into the room. The danger room was dark, no platform had been loaded it was dark and cold and silent as the grave.

Scott garbed Logan and shook him, "you couldn't have just given me what I wanted! You couldn't't have just fucked me in the woods! No you had to make me feel like shit!"

"I'm not a toy Scott." Logan growled taking Scott's arms, "I know you're lonely, I know you miss Jean, I can tell, I can see it, everyone can, but fucking with me isn't going to make it any better!"

Scott broke into histarical laughter, "no of cores not!"

Logan pulled Scott to him and smelled his hair, "look Slim I know you thought me having a pink robe made me gay but I'm not. I'm not gay, its OK that you miss Jean we all do, no one knew how much a part of our lives she was until she wasn't any more."

Scott shivered against Logan's chest, "why'd you kiss me then?"

"moment of insanity."

"Both of us then."

Logan nodded and held Scott for a moment longer then stood up, "Movie night on Friday what do you want to watch?"

Scott shrugged in the total darkness, "Maybe Last Samurai, I havn't seen it yet"

Logan grinned, "I'll see if I can get that."

Scott nodded and walked to the door feeling of the nob and as he found it and his fingers wrapped around the cold metal Logan's hand closed on his for a brief moment a static feeling went threw both men then Logan withdrew his hand and Scott slipped out with Logan close behind him.

Scott sat in front of Trig class as they took their test and let his mind wonder, it settled on the feeling he had felt when Logan's hand had touched his, it was a wonderful feeling, the same one he had felt when he and Jean had their first kiss. How had Logan made him feel the same? Why was he feeling so strongly for the man? They had both agreed they weren't gay so why? Why? Why was he feeling this?

Logan gazed sleepily at his class of English students whom were scribbling frantically their essays for their tests, he rested his head on his arms and wondered why that dam robe had turned out to be such a lot of trouble. Some mornings were just so troublesome. Some People just didn't know what it was like to live at a school, a lot of his students had no idea what had happened this morning.

He blinked at one essay being turned in that read Mornings: Some people have no idea, it was short essay as far as essay went but the student had written about the morning he had woken up to find his body covered in scales, how he had screamed, how his mother Had cried for hours and how his father had locked him in his room, afraid that he would infect his siblings. Logan blinked as he started to read the essay again, he wondered what had happened to Scott when he had first gotten his powers, he wondered what had happened to him when he had first gotten his claws, some people really had no idea, he had no idea, neither did any of them, what were they even doing here? What was he doing? Teaching a subject he didn't even like, not knowing it he had stood and crossed the room and opened it window the air laden with rain washed in.

Maybe he didn't know now but he was going to.


	3. Where we could be

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 3

Where we could be

Logan walked down the stairs his unruly hair tamed for the night, brushed ruthlessly and saturated with product he had barrowed from Jubilee and Kitty. Scott's heart missed a beet seeing him walk down the stairs.

"You shaved." Scott murmured gazing at Logan's strong jaw line.

"Chuck made me. Said if I didn't shave and get my hair under control for tonight I would have to teach yoga."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Logan put his hands in his suit pockets and watched as Hank approached, if he felt odd in a suit is was not as odd as Hank looked, though he supposed Hank was quite a bit more used to wearing the clothes then he was.

"So who's ready to go to the Mutants for the Stop Bigotry and Violence against Minorities dinner?" Hank smiled gazing at Logan with poorly submersed mirth.

The dinner was of cores mutants and humans sitting down together at one table, sharing hopes dreams, giving advice, creating friendships. Showing that though one may look different talk different and have different abilities all people could get along. That was the idea any way. As Logan sat silently across the huge room from Scott and listened with little interest to an activist babbling about nothing some one moved out side the windows a figure that Logan had the distanced feeling did not belong there.

"Ah um I hate to cut your story short but I've just realized that-"Logan was spared both finding something to have realized and finishing his ludicrously polite statement by and explosion coming from the window. People screamed and ran for cover Logan pulled his table mates down and threw up the table and had them crouch behind it, "alright any one got glass in them?"

"No we're all alright." And elderly man said holding his granddaughter.

"Ok." Logan took off his suit jacket, "he sugar? Can you do something for me?"

The little girl nodded fear near crippling her.

"This is a new suit I want to ask you to hold my jacket ok? Keep it safe for me. Can you do that for me Sugar?"

"Yes……"

Logan handed her the jacket and stood up and felt something hit him in the head. The little girl screamed as Logan fell with a bullet in his head.

"Logan!" Scott shouted over the next explosion.

The blackness lifted slowly and Logan felt a sharp pain in his head her wasn't happy and he knew that if was thing was sure he'd just been shot.

"What?!" Logan shouted back flipping another table crouching behind that and giving the kid the thumbs up as she gazed in amazement.

"You dead?"

"You're morbid Slim!"

"Meet you half way!"

"Half way where? Center of the room or the window?"

"Let's go for room!"

A gun men shot into the air, "everybody quiet! All the mutants come forward any one protecting a mutant will be killed!"

Logan and Scott were together now and Scott threw his arms around Logan's neck and kissed him, Logan could taste blood him his mouth and he wiped a trickle of it off his head.

"You ok Slim?"

"For the most part; we've got to get these people out of here.

"Where's the exit?"

"Any where I suppose."

"Alright I'll run interference and you get them out of here."

Scott shook his head and gripped Logan's arm, "Logan they have guns."

"So I'm not Superman sue me you get them out I've got interference. Just go."

"You'd better not be home late."

"I won't."

Logan stood up his hands in the air, "so I was zhinking vhy don't I just turn my self in and let this whole zhing be over vizh? Und zhen I answered my self for no reason at all. So you can have me and vee'll call it a day shall vee?"

"Who are you?"

"Vho am I? Vho am I? My god man! I am Sir Valter Rally Randolph Esquire zhe Zhird and heir to the hereditary monarchy of Estonia clearly you are terrorists whom are trying to attack me on my diplomatic trip to America and kidnap me to kill me so zhat your political faction can zhen have a coo and take over Estonia."

Scott was gone and so were many of the people Logan could see with his peripheral vision. The attackers were staring at Logan as if he were insane.

"Come here"

"A monarch sir is never ordered." Logan said shaking his head.

"I'll blow your brains out."

"Ah vell I'm sure you vould and so in order to avert said violence I vill bend to your vill as I have learned in my many years of political study one must always take into account the vill of zhe majority and its correlation to zhe vell being of zhe nation." Logan stepped forward and an attacker grabbed his arm, Logan then grabbed the man and as he flipped him into a wall continued his speech, "after all I have come to understand zhat if I am to defeat you I must come close enough to use my extensive knowledge of the marshal arts," Logan disarmed the next man and knocked him out with the but of the gun, "und zhis is beneficial for Estonia for I vill not be dead und will be able to lead zhem." Logan had beet the next to men senseless, "und although you have know idea who I am because you haven't really been listening. I'm sure you'll appreciate knowing zhat," Logan beet the fifth man with his friends gun, "it was all bullshit." Logan dragged the men together and tied them up, "I'm really a poor mutant from Canada no aspirations except getting a motorcycle and a teaching degree and really guys there were kids here why would you do something like attacks us? Kids like seven year olds. What's wrong with you?" Logan pulled out his cell phone and called the police.

It was way too late when Logan got home. All he wanted was some sleep maybe a beer if there was any that were cold, he certainly didn't want a lecture or an interrogation he'd gotten those from the police.

Scott stood at the door arms crossed, beer in hand, and a glare that would have turned Logan to stone if he'd been able to see it.

"You're really late"

"You've got a beer."

"It's for you."

"Thanks." Logan stretched out his hand for it.

"And so is this" Scott smacked him up side the head, "you got your self on the news"

Logan yanked the bottle out of Scott's hands, "I didn't need to be told you weren't happy about that, I could smell it."

"That's not weird."

"Shut up you can't look at things with out a plate of quartz between you and it, who's more of a freak?"

"You hurt?"

"No. Not any more." Logan lit a cigar and sat on the front steps, "god I'm tired."

Scott smirked, "we need to get our act together, I mean, I don't know about you, but I can't stop thinking about you."

"Yeah I still hate you too bub."

"Logan."

"Scott"

"I think we should give this gay thing a try."

Logan spit out his beer and looked at Scott, "you're on crack."

"Logan you have a pink bath robe and you can smell my anger; I think we've past the realm of disbelief."

"I'm not going to be your rebound."

"You're not." Scott rubbed Logan's clean jaw line gently and leaned forward, Logan was really very beautiful, he had intense eyes, eyes Scott had seen before; eyes Scott had fallen in love with before. Logan leaned back against the pillar and gazed at Scott for a moment, "hey slim?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

"Old movies"

"Weird."

Scott punched Logan in the arm and Logan tossed his empty bottle and burned out cigar stub away from him and jumped on Scott.


	4. Wake up and smell the Testosterone

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 4

Over Time

Logan opened his eyes slowly the bright light from his window shining in his eyes. He rolled over to check the time and saw Scott's face it was gentle and calm it looked so much younger then when he was awake… he looked his age. Logan kissed Scott gently and lay back down on his back closing his eyes thinking about the night he had just had. Scott had been… in no uncertain terms wonderful… it was weird Logan had never had better sex in his memory and he had had so much of it… Logan smirked gently then felt something on his chest he looked down to see Scott's head resting there still fast asleep.

Scott moaned gently in his sleep a hand gently brushing Logan's side. Small laugh escaped Logan and Scott looked up at him sleepily, "what?"

"You tickled me."

"Oh…" Scott sat up in the bed and looked around him, Logan's room wasn't as messy as he had thought it would be, a boot lay in the corner and papers were scattered across the desk but for the most part it was relatively clean, "I thought your room was a disaster zone…"

"FEMA finally came and fixed it up."

Scott smiled at the room, "it's not how I imagined it… I would have thought you would have left t he walls black… where did you get all these posters?"

"Theater" Logan closed his eyes again and sighed.

"Movie night tonight" Scott murmured.

"I'm looking forward to the popcorn"

"Logan."

"Scott."

"I want a bagel"

Logan smirked and sat up stretching. Scott dressed slowly and then glared at Logan, "Look what happened to my pants."

The classily blue jeans were covered in mud and ripped in several places, Logan grinned and pulled on his pants, "that's what you get for messing with me."

"Shit. I can't where these."

"Dig threw my draws till you find a pair you want to where I'm going to go pick my assignments."

"Grab mine while you're down there will you?" Scott asked grabbing Logan's arm.

"Sure" Logan kissed Scott gently and walked out the door hands in his pockets. Scott found a pair he liked and sighed pulling them on Logan's waist was surprisingly small Scott mused to himself as the jeans fit snuggly on him he gazed about the room and then saw a shelf with books on it he went over to look threw Logan's library, teaching books filled most of the bottom two shelves then books on the complex theory of English and art and then on the forth self Scott found pastel colored books, pinks and oranges mixed to make sunsets with swooning girls and dashing men on the covers of such books as Highland Knight and the Earl of her Dreams. Scott couldn't breathe for laughing.

Logan walked back in the room to see Scott lying on the bed and his romance novels scattered out him as if they were leaves. The cheesy romance novels that Logan loved so much were also scattered and Scott lay on Logan's bed reading them. Logan flushed red at Scott's quirky smirk.

"Logan."

"Scott"

"I never thought you would read romance novels."

"I… well" Logan sat down on the bed and pulled the book from Scott's grip and looked at the cover.

Scott propped himself up on his elbow and smiled at Logan, the golden sun hitting his face and making him look golden and young. Logan blinked at Scott and then smiled.

"I find it mildly enchanting." Scott murmured and stood up pushing hair out of his face, "so my assignments?"

"None… none for any of us… we have the day off… hank was hoping we might play ultimate frisbee today… Enchanting? How am I enchanting?"

"Oh I love ultimate, odd that we have the day off though, what do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean you're the one who said it."

"Did I? I don't remember…" Scott wondered out the door as if in a daze and lightly tramped down the stairs.

Logan shook his head and gazed after the man, Scott was odd. What was on the young man's mind what made him acts so odd?

Scott had always loved ultimate frisbee and he was dam good at it. It was something he prided himself on. So as he ran across the huge lawn to intercept a pass the last thing he expected was too be thinking about how much he didn't want to be there. It was quite possibly this thought that made Scott forget that the game that they were playing was a full-contact-call-your-own-fouls-powers-allowed game. Needless to say he was utterly unprepared when Bobby coated the grass in front of Scott with a tick layer of ice. Scott slipped and fell his feet flying up above his head and landing heavy on his back. The wind was knocked out of him and he lay still for a moment coughing. Hank's blue face appeared over his and smiled warmly, "how are you feeling Scott?"

"A bit ill."

"That's to be expected, do you want to call a foul?"

"No."

"Ok… do you want to rest or get back in the game?"

"I'm going to take a short break."

Hank smiled again and helped Scott to his feet. He held up four fingers and looked at Scott seriously, "how many fingers?" Scott laughed gently and pushed Hank's hand away, "I'm fine." He moved off the field and watched for a moment as the game commenced and Logan looked up from the game of basketball he was playing with Gambit.

"I'll be back in a sec." he moved casually towards Scott and stooped over him, "you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Doing well… look Slim you seem a little bit out of it you ok?"

"I'm fine…. Logan can… come on." Scott stood up and walked inside. Logan looked around shrugged at Gambit and fallowed reluctantly into the mansion. Scott spun around in the darkness of the mansion and grabbed Logan roughly, "what we're doing is right… right?"

Logan blinked and slumped against the wall, "I don't no… you were the one that wanted to do this."

"Oh so that's why you fucked me last night?!" Scott shoved Logan, "cause I wanted it?! A pity fuck?! I don't want you're pity!"

"Scott… that's not what I said…"

"Right."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing is ever wrong with me."

Logan grabbed Scott's arm and kissed him, "look at me and tell me you didn't feel anything. Because if you didn't then fine, go on and sulk but of you did you need to tell me right now what the hell is bothering you."

Scott scowled at Logan and then pulled down the calendar, "see for yourself."

Logan gazed at the date and his face darkened, "Slim… I … I'm sorry."

"I didn't expect anyone else to remember… she's been gone for three years… we should all be over it right?"

"Come here." Logan pulled Scott into a hug and kissed him absentmindedly on the cheek, "come with me to go pick up the movie for tonight."

"Do you want to stop holding me like a small child?"

Logan smirked and pushed Scott away from him and walked to the garage, "I'm taking the bike."

"What?" Scott ran after Logan into the garage.


	5. Half Animal Half Man

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 5

Half Animal Half Man

Scott held on tight to Logan they took turns fast and gunned the straits it was amazing how well Logan could ride someone else's bike. Logan could feel his heart race every time Scott would clutch his chest when they skidded into a turn.

They stood in the parking lot and Logan winked at Scott, "I'll be right back alright?"

Scott nodded still wide eyed from the ride. Logan was quick about the movie and they got back on the bike. Logan turned on the engine and Scott gripped his chest.

"Don't freak out Scott, I'm a good driver."

Scott shook his head.

Logan laughed and sped down the road faster then ever. Scott looked around and spotted a cop car and poked Logan sharp in the side. Logan nodded and rained in their speed. The cop started his siren any way and pulled the pair over.

"Sir Do you know how fast you were going?" the cop asked.

Logan smirked and nodded, "yes. Somewhere between 150 and 155."

"Then you must know what the speed limit on this road is."

"Actually I'm sure you must know there just isn't a speed limit sine on this stretch of road for nearly 100 miles."

Scott slapped his hand over Logan's mouth and smiled apologetically at the cop after taking off his helmet, "Sir we're sorry it's a new bike and we were just messing around we'd be happy to take the ticket and go."

"And what is the rush butter cup?"

"We're teachers at the boarding school down the road and tonight is movie night so we have to get back there to make sure none of the kids get frisky in the dark room."

The cop smiled indulgently, "really well you little faggot I will take my sweet time doing what ever I like."

Logan glared and locked his jaw, "how much is it going to cost me? Cause I'll pay you right now."

"Logan!" Scott hissed.

"What?" the cop asked.

"I said-" Logan began but Scott slapped his hand over Logan's mouth again.

"Hush" Scott whispered in his ear.

"Aright smart ass, fag, here's your ticket don't let me catch you speeding again."

"Can I have my license back?" Asked Logan holding out his hand.

"I noticed you're not a US citizen."

"Yeah."

"Show more respect to this great nation."

"Ok fine." Logan tugged the diver's license out of the cops hand and started the engine again. They drove off and when they reached the mansion and parked Logan collapsed over the handle bars laughing uncontrollably. Scott smirked and sagged against Logan laughing as well.

"My first ticket in three years and it comes from trying to impress you." Logan murmured after catching his breath.

Scott flushed and kissed Logan on the cheek, "you're so weird."

Logan snorted and grabbed Scott around the waist, "shut up one eyed freak."

Scott put his arms around Logan's neck, "animal"

Logan bit Scott's ear, "snob"

Scott climbed on the bike in front of Logan and straddled Logan, "bastard."

Logan kissed Scott a low growl coming from his throat, the door to the garage creaked and both men jumped off the bike Scott tumbled down and fell face up looking at Logan's shocked expression.

"Hey Kitty." Logan murmured.

"Hey Logan." Kitty chirped "is Scott on the floor?"

"Yeah…. I punched him out…" Logan murmured jokingly.

"L.O.L. Logan you got the movie?"

"Huh? Yeah here." Logan tossed her the movie; kitty grinned and walked off Logan helped Scott off the floor and kissed him lightly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

Logan nodded and dusted Scott of and looked to the door, "when did kitty start talking text?"

"I don't know…" Scott walked to the door and disappeared threw it.

Logan watched Scott walk past he wanted to sleep, he wasn't happy about what the professor had told him when they got home. He had to talk to Scott and that was the only thing to do but still he looked so happy sitting softly talking with one of his calculus students, he wasn't worried about anything.

"Hey Wolvi." Jubilee said popping up behind him, "what'cha thinking about?"

"Nothing Jubilee."

"I heard you were headed to Canada soon."

"Maybe. The professor wants me to go check some stuff out."

"Cool."

"Yeah…" Logan's heart sank he knew he couldn't push the trip off, it was important, he had to go back and it was ironic. Dam ironic because just when he had finally found something to stick around for, the chance of a lifetime was pulling him away.

"You ok Wolvi?"

"I will be." Logan stood up and walked out. His room was big for some reason, it felt empty with out Scott longing on his bed or going threw his books. It didn't matter Logan told himself, it wouldn't change a thing, a six month trip, its not like they were in love. Neither of them could claim that and what did it matter any way so they would both get a brake, they would both get some air, this whole ridicules affair would end. Logan threw his things in his bag. He was angry and he couldn't help it, he didn't even know why he was so angry. He threw his flashlight at the bag and growled with frustration.

"Dam it! Dam it! Dam it!" Logan shoved the flashlight in his bag, "you're a sadistic fuck you know that?!" Logan grabbed his bag and stormed down the stairs he threw it in the back of the car he was going to be taking and got in the front seat he glared at the mirrors and fixed them he put the key in the ignition and turned the key. The engine purred and Logan put the car into reveres and then sighed and turned the car off. He banged his head on the steering wheel and then got out of the car. Logan walked back into the living room and grabbed Scott dragging him out into the hall.

"Logan what's wrong with you."

Logan just pulled Scott close to him and crushed his questions with a kiss.

"Logan?" Scott said pulling away.

Logan shook his head and started to stalk back to the garaged.

"Logan!" Scott grabbed Logan's arm and yanked him back, "what is wrong with you?"

"I'm going to Canada. It's a mission. I'll be gone for a while."

"What? How long?"

"Six months." Logan wrenched his arm out of Scott's grip.

"Six mo- Logan why didn't the professor tell me?!"

"He told me this afternoon..."

"I'm going with you then."

"No you're staying here. Both of us can't be gone for six months and besides-"

"Besides what you stupid fuck?!"

"It's not for the x-men"

Scott stood silent for a moment, "what do you mean?"

"It's just some shit Chuck wants me to look at…"

"Logan… why does it matter what happened when you were a kid?"

"Why does it matter? Scott that's my life."

"I would pay to forget my childhood; I would give a shit load to be able to have no memories of that,"

Logan shook his head, "you wouldn't say that if you had none, even if their awful, even in I was better off not knowing I still want to know. That's the fatal problem with people, I have to know Scott."

Scott nodded and tapped his foot, "so you'll call me right?"

"Yeah I'll call you"

"Good." Scott smirked and kissed Logan one more time then walked off.

Logan smirked watching him.


	6. Walking Nightmare

Pink Robe Chronicles

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 6

Walking Nightmare

Logan flicked on his flash light and crawled through the tight passage. It was cramped and wet and cold as death and it smelled like Auschwitz. He coughed still trying to shake the feeling he was crawling toward a gas chamber. It was strange Logan had never had a cough before and yet her it was making his shoulders week and his body shake with every rattling bout.

Logan crawled out into a dark room and felt around the walls until he found the fuse box and flipped the switches. The lights came up flickering and dim and the sound of whirring machinery filled the room and Logan looked around.

What he saw took his breath out of his chest, people lined the walls. Mounted there like trophies Logan gazed at them all young men and women, he wondered who they were. There was one her hair red as blood and skin pale as the moon. Logan walked over to her silently his heart raced and he stretched his hand out and touched her cheek. Her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"Kill me." She whispered.

"What?" Logan stepped back and saw the people opening their eyes all around the room.

"Kill me." She said again and then her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Kill me!" shrieked in pain

"Kill me! GOD! MAKE THE PAIN STOP!"

"Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me."

The others echoed. Logan fell to the floor holding his head in his hands he remembered the sharp pain in every fiber of his body he remembered the chemicals sprayed on him. He remembered the scalpels cutting into his skin.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" he roared the room went silent and he took his flash light in his hands, "I'm not going to kill any of you."

"Please." They said in unison.

"I'm not going to kill any of you; I'm going to save you. All of you will be able to go home soon."

"Logan." The red headed girl said weekly, "Logan the doctor."

"The Doctor is dead, don't worry Rose, I know how to stop the pain."

"Logan."

"Logan."

"Logan."

"Logan."

"Logan"

"Logan"

Logan forced open the door and let the strong lights from the hall poor in.

"THE DOCTOR!" the people on the walls began to shriek writhing a twisting in pain.

"Quite!" Logan studied the controls for a moment and then pressed a few buttons and the red head fell to the floor. She sat there flexing her hands and moving her toes, "how are you feeling?" Logan asked.

Rose looked at him and touched his face, "I haven't moved in years... But Logan you always had the worst memory…"

"Something… something is canceling my Mutant Ability."

"The Gas." Rose murmured.

"What?" Logan said pushing more buttons and releasing the others hung on the walls.

"They started pumping gas in here after John went crazy and nearly burned us all to death." A blond man said looking up from his own arms, "They decommissioned him."

"So the gas it stops mutant abilities?" Logan asked helping people to there feet.

"Yes." The Blond said. Rose helped him up and he shook Logan's hand, "I took your place as I was told, after you went AWOL at the center in Alkali Lake. My name is Dog."

Logan nodded and led them into the hall. A small girl took his hand, "Logan."

He looked at the child and could remember her she had hung next to him, "Kit, you should be a woman by now."

"You of all people should know they pumped us full of preservatives."

"Like a Twinkie."

"A what?" Kit Asked and Logan laughed picking her up, "they are the nastiest yellow cakes filled with cream." He replayed. The group of 7 walked up into the upper levels. It was warm up there and windows looked out on to the Canadian country side.

Dog opened all the windows and the constant smell of death began to fade. Logan looked around him; the faces he was seeing were becoming more and more unfamiliar.

"Logan?" Kit said shaking his arm.

Logan felt his legs collapse and he fell for the second time that day.

Logan opened his eyes to see Dog sitting over him with Logan's cell phone in his hands, "it's a man, Name of Scott. You want to talk to him?"

"Yes." Logan took the phone from Dog and sat up groggily, "hello?"

"Who was that?" Scott demanded, "he said you were sleeping, where the hell are you?"

"Scott, Scott hold on….. It was only….. Only…"

"Dog." Dog offered slicing a piece of venison off with his claws and handing it to Kit.

"Dog," Logan told Scott.

"I told you he had a bad memory." Rose whispered.

"Well why are you sleeping next to him?"

"I'm not… I passed out… God… I can't remember… fuck I can remember remembering."

"What?"

"I… I could remember everything… but… but now nothing."

"Logan you sound crazy."

"Scott… how long has it been sense I've been gone?"

"Three…"

"I lost count… I think I might be coming home early."

"That's great." Scott smiled on the other side of the phone and stretched out on his bed, "I'm hard just thinking about you coming home."

Logan laughed and stood up he walked out and nodded to a pale young woman sitting watching the skyline a flicker of fire on her finger tips.

"I miss you Scott…"

"I miss you too. Logan."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to wait for you to come home to fuck."

Logan quickened his stride and found solitude in the trees, the sun was going down but Logan felt safe enough now that he was no longer affected by the gas. "I don't know what to tell you Scott."

Scott took his length in his hand and started to pump, a soft moan escaped his lips. Logan sank with his back against a tree and listened to Scott moan. Logan pumped his own length heavy breaths falling on the darkening wood. Scott gave a strangled cry as he came Logan wasn't far behind. Scott laughed and Logan shook his head, "you're always so happy after you cum."

"Why not?" Scott giggled.

Logan smirked and stood up, I've got to go and get the others ready for the trip home tell the professor we'll have a few new arrivals."

"No after glow Logan?" Scott asked teasingly.

"No time… I want to get these guys out of here as fast as I can."

"Is it a hell hole?"

"You have no idea, they set a fire in the building to cook with, it's a dump."

"Call me tomorrow with the official number and the Professor will probably wire you plane tickets."

"No, no I've got a car." Logan nodded to the girl again and said good night to Scott and sat down at the fire.

Sorry it took so long for this update, school has been a pain.


	7. Home Part 1

Pink Robe Chronicles

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 7 part 1

Home

Logan trudged up the steps of the mansion it was dark and wet and all Logan wanted was a shower, a freezing cold shower. The professor was waiting for them and Logan looked at him groggily, "can I go to bed now?"

"If you want to yes." The professor said glancing over into the living room then leading the group to his office to be processed. Logan looked into the living room and saw Scott asleep in a huge leather chair. Logan smirked. Scott looked so young when he slept, he looked almost agreeable.

Scott stirred under Logan's gaze and opened his eyes slowly. He gazed at Logan groggily not registering the man for a moment then jumped out of the chair and flew across the room to throw his arms around the man. Logan put a thick arm around Scott's waist and kissed his a bit awkwardly. He hadn't expected Scott to wait up for him and it made him a little uneasy.

Scott opened his eyes to see the wide expanse of Logan's chest and to smell the gentle smell of the soap Logan had scrubbed himself mercilessly with. Scott smiled and raised his head a bit to gaze around the room. The sun streamed in from the open window and the voices of students floated in. Scott looked back down to see Logan gazing at him that infuriating smirk on his face.

Logan pulled Scott back down next to him, "You want sugar in your coffee Slim?" It was a whisper almost a growl and it made Scott shiver. He looked into Logan's fierce eyes, they we dark and beckoning. Scott always fancied that Logan's eyes were the eyes of wolves; calling a civilized man such as himself to the wild, to the animalistic side of the fence.

Scott moved to kiss Logan but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Logan growled and went to answer it. Hank stood out side with a sleepless and baffled look on his face, "Rose is a zombie."

Logan stared at him uncomprehendingly, "what?"

"Rose the young woman that you brought her last night, she is a zombie. She has no pulse she doesn't have to breathe, he blood is congealed, and have you touched her? She's freezing cold." Hank said handing Logan a packet of information.

Logan looked at the packet in his hand then back at Hank, "Does she eat brains?"

Hank glared at Logan, "No, But she does heal which suggests that at least some of her tissue is still alive, much like yourself but… for the life of me I can't find it."

Logan handed the packet back, "I'm no doctor Hank, and I'm no scientist either."

Hank frowned but took the papers back, "Well if Rose starts eating people I'm going to shoot her in the head."

Logan smirked again, "Playing a bit too much resident evil I think."

Hank shook his head and rubbing his eyes walked back down the hall towards the med-lab. Scott ran a hand down Logan's back, "I've got a class to teach in 20 minuets I want to change clothes before that."

Logan moved aside and watched Scott walk down the hall to his own room.ankhank.


	8. Home Part 2

Pink Robe Chronicles

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 7 part 2

Home

Logan split his sandwich in half and handed one to Kit.

"This is a nice place." Kit murmured before biting off a peace of sandwich. Logan nodded and watched the children role on the grass and generally make a spectacle of themselves.

"Why aren't you playing with them?" Logan asked motioning in the general direction of the children.

Kit shrugged and looked at her sandwich, "is this cream cheese?"

Logan Smirked at her attempt to change the subject, "yeah what you don't like Turkey Cream Cheese Sandwiches?"

"Just wondering," Kit said, averting her eyes from one of the children that was walking towards them. Squid Boy was a happy boy despite his quite obvious fishy exterior. He was the one approaching them now and though Logan didn't know him very well he was pretty happy to see him now.

"Hey Logan!" Squid Boy said waving and then he let his eyes fix on Kit, "do you want to play with us?"

Kit didn't look up but swallowed her mouth full of sandwich with some difficulty and shook her head.

Logan shrugged apologetically and mouthed, "She's shy" to Squid Boy then pocked Kit hard in the shoulder, "Go play with the other kids and stop mooching my sandwich." Squid Boy smiled kindly at Kit and extended his hand.

Kit reluctantly put her hand in his and allowed herself to be dragged into the deranged game of tag. Logan sat back on his elbows and let the sun wash over him, it was a nice day. He opened his eyes to see Rose her long red hair falling down her back walking arm in arm with Storm much like Jean had. Rose caught his eye and flashed him the most dazzling smile. Storm fallowed her line of sight and smiled at Logan as well.

"Come and walk with us!" She said motioning to him with her hand.

Logan shook his head, "You make me feel like Mr. Darcy." The look of pleasant surprise on Storms face made Logan chuckle croakily.

"Well you look more like Mr. Rochester." Strom said tossing her hair in a teasing manner and starting to walk again. Logan allowed his eyes to fallow Rose.

She was really very attractive, long red hair, well proportioned, and something about her was familiar, not in the 'you remind me of a dead girlfriend' way but in the 'have we met before' manner.

Scott could see Logan out his classroom window. Logan was a more tame man now Scott thought to himself. Kitty handed in her test and left the room dark circles under her eyes from a few nights of cramming. Scott saw Storm and Rose walk up and talk to Logan for a moment, Scott wondered what they were talking about, but then his gut went cold. Logan was watching Rose as she walked away. True Logan was a bit of a flirt, if the word could be applied to someone like him, but it still twisted Scott's stomach into a knot.


	9. Home Part 3

Pink Robe Chronicles

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 7 part 3

Home

The Concert was loud and the people had a faint smell of marijuana and sweat Logan had gotten board with the singer's anguished song to a lost love, he lit a cigar and leaned on a tree. He allowed his eyes to travel across the crowd of teenagers jumping and writhing to the nappy headed singer's ballad. It wasn't that Logan didn't like Coheed and Cambria particularly but he had never really liked to be in a crowd of sweaty screaming stoned kids it just over loaded his senses. He could see Kitty dancing with a young man and Jubilee in a group of girls huge smiles on their faces. Logan wondered where Scott was, he had been the one to insist on chaperons.

Scott closed his eyes and danced his body in convulsions like all the others a shameful thing if he stopped to think; but he didn't stop to think he was having fun. These sorts of concerts were the best no one noticed a bunch of mutants in the turmoil, everyone was strange in their own way. Jean had used to love this band and even when Scott had moaned and complained she had dragged him to their concerts. It was strange thing that he wasn't feeling sad right now.

Rose smiled at Logan and sat down next to him with her back to the tree.

"Scott is quite the dancer." She said, shouting a little over the noise.

Logan nodded his eyes fixed on Scott's body twisting sensuously, "don't you dance?"

Rose laughed to herself, "not anything but waltzing." she stood up and took his hands in hers pulling him away from the tree and spinning across the knoll. Logan wrapped an arm around Roses waist and they moved in long sweeping patterns across the grass. The song came to an end and Logan dipped Rose gracefully backwards she plucked the cigar from his teeth and tossed it into the wet grass. Logan Smirked and lifted her again starting a new set of steps the discarded cigar lay smoldering in the grass.

Scott opened his eyes and saw Logan being pulled close to Rose dipping her back with slow deliberate moves. Scott went cold again his fists balling, what was Logan playing at twice in one day? Was he loosing Logan? Had he already lost him and Logan simply hadn't had the heart to drop him yet?

'_Decision sits so make it quick  
A breath inhaled from an air so sick  
I cursed the day I had learned  
Of the web you spun...  
You had your hold till bleeding'_

Scott shook as the song seemed to narrate his emotion.

'_Hey, Hey!  
If it was up to me  
I would've figured you out  
Way before the year clocked out  
Oh, I hope you're waiting'_

The song ended and so with it the concert, Logan let Rose go and picked up his discarded cigar. He walked down the knoll and herded the students back to the vans they had come in. Scott grabbed Logan's arm, "I'll drive."

Logan shook his head with a grin, "no you drive like a granny; I'll drive." Scott glared at Logan, took the keys and climbed into the driver's seat. They took off at what seemed to be the speed of light.

"Fucking shit Scott!" Logan said clutching the car door and glancing over his shoulder to make sure all of the kids were buckled in. Their eyes were as wide as his and they were holding on to anything that was in a fixed place, Scott took a sharp turn and the kids smashed into each other bobbing around like apples in a barrel.

"Come on Slim! Precious cargo and all that!"

They came screeching up to the front door of the mansion and the kids rushed out clamoring up the steps in an instinctive need to get as far away of the fight that was going to ensue. Logan looked at Scott with raised eyebrows, "Ok you don't drive like a granny. Happy?"

Scott slapped Logan his burning glare meeting with Logan shock.

"What are you doing?" Scott demanded.

"I'm sitting here." Logan said blinking.

Scott slapped Logan again harder than before, "That's not what I mean and you know it! Why can't I move in to your room?!"

Logan shook his head and made an exasperated noise, "We talked about this already Scott."

Scott raised his hand to hit Logan again but stopped short, "If you want to have Rose and me you can't."

"Rose? Is this about the dancing tonight?"

"Not just about that no; I saw you this morning Logan. I know you're attracted to her."

"Fucking hell Scott! There are always going to be people I'm attracted to! The world is full of bodies and plenty of them are good looking, that's a fact you need to accept."

Scott shook his head and got out of the car, "Not tonight Logan, I don't see why you can't not flirt with other people when you're with me, and if you insist on living that way then so be it but it's not going to be with me." Scott walked up the steps of the mansion and disappeared into the dark hallway.


	10. Lights Out in the Upstairs Window

Pink Robe Chronicles

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 8

Lights Out in the Upstairs Window

The bar smelled like stale beer, old cigar smoke, and cheep perfume. Logan took a deep breath and curled into the booth he had found. It was a profound feeling nagging at the back of his head growing stronger with what seemed like every beat of his heart. Logan had never been dumped before; he had never really been in a relationship before, not one that he could remember anyway. So maybe there was a little more to this relationship thing then he had thought. Maybe he was being stubborn and maybe Scott was asking too much of him. After all Logan was purely and simply an animal. A brute, a whore, a dog, all the names seemed to fit as Logan turned them over in his mind. Still what was so bad about that life? One never got board in that life, one would never find himself alone if he didn't want to be. But then what was so bad about belonging to someone, one someone… belonging to Scott. What was so bad about seeing Scott's face calm in sleep or hearing his labored breathing or feel his hands or smell Scott's after shave in the morning.

"Logan?"

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts to find himself in a musty bar staring at a substandard beer and a pretty red head standing in front of his table her hands on the table and a quizzical look playing across her face.

"Rose?"

"Logan, I've been looking all over for you and I find you in a bar just like every time I go looking for you." Rose slid into the booth next to Logan and started to fix a stray hair. Logan couldn't process what Rose had just said. It was incomprehensible.

"You've gone looking for me before?"

Rose smiled and ordered a beer, "Logan you have a terrible memory, I'm surprised you find your way home at all. We grew up together on your fathers estate, you me and Dog. You and I ran off when we were kids... after your father was… well any way every time you would have a fit and walk out I would just have to go and look threw a few bars and there you'd be brooding in a corner looking to pick a fight."

Logan studied his beer then looked at Rose again; she had an almost apologetic look on her face, "why did you dance with me tonight?"

Rose shrugged drinking her beer then took Logan's left palm, "you have your father's hands, large and built for hard work."

Logan looked at his hand, "was my father a good man?"

Rose smiled and nodded, "at least the man we thought was your father was a good man. By then end there were rumors… rumors about the gardener…"

Logan's hand tightened into a fist engulfing Rose's, Logan looked into Rose's vacant eyes and forced a smile, "I'm not concerned about that."

Rose laughed and kissed Logan's fingers with her cool ruby red lips. She took her free hand to Logan's face stroking his cheek, "You look so much like Smithy."

Logan bent his head moments for Roses own lips when his cell phone rang. Logan pulled it out of his pocket putting it up to his ear.

"Hello?" His inquiry was answered by an agitated Scott.

"Logan crises situation in long island we're headed there now get going I'll text you the address, it's a boy he's just developed his mutant ability but it's uncontrolled its causing plenty of damage."

Logan moved out of the booth and walked to his bike outside, "what kind of law enforcement is there?"

"Sharp shooters Logan, if we don't get him then they're going to kill the boy." Logan growled and got on his bike.

"Send me the address and I'll be there as soon as possible."

Rose stood at the front of the bar watching Logan he looked at the address and then started the motor, "are you coming?" he growled at Rose and she quickly climbed on behind him, "just lean the way I do." Logan said taking off down the dark street.

The building was in shambles the Sharp shooters were everywhere behind cars on roof tops it made Logan angry just to see the hard time they were giving Scott. Logan strode over and shouldered his way into the thick of it.

"You don't seem to understand, there is a little boy in there, who is scared and doesn't know what is going on any more then you do." Scott was trying to explain to the head of the sharp shooters. Logan put a hand on Scott's shoulder and fixed the leader with a death glare, "do you have children bub?"

"Two sons." The man said.

"Well that kid in there, he's somebody's son too. Now if you're not willing to treat someone's son like your own and give him a fair shake at life then you're not much of a human being, but that's not going to stop me from going in and getting him from inside that building."

"What would you know about being human freak?" a sharp shooter said lighting a cigarette. Logan bristled but only tightened his hand on Scott's shoulder dragging him out of the bunch and fitting him with a Kevlar vest, "if the bullets start flying I want you to be safe."

Scott's heart raced at the familiar touch, "you're not going in there, you don't know what the boy is going threw."

"What's he going threw?" Logan said holding Scott at arm's length.

"He's got lasers coming out of his eyes." Scott said craning his neck to see the third story window shattered, "his own sight is now a weapon against man kind." Scott's voice sounded weak and raw like he'd been yelling for a long time, or like he'd been crying.

Logan nodded, "you know more then I do." He let go of Scott's shoulders and stepped aside. Scott walked up the sidewalk and moved into the building. Up three flights of stairs and into a room, it was silent as the grave.

"Hello?" Scott asked tentatively, "anybody in here?"

"Are you here to kill me?" a small voice asked from behind the door, Scott turned to see a boy of 14 long and lank like boys are at that age, dirty hair and tear stained cheeks.

"No I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to help you, and I'm not going to let them hurt you. Take my hand I'm going to get you out of here,"

"You're just trying to get me out into the open so they can shoot me, I never meant to hurt anybody, I never meant-" the boy dissolved into tears and hugged his knees even closer to his chest.

"No, I'm not." Scott undid his Kevlar vest and brushed it against the boys arm, "You feel that? That's a Kevlar vest and you're going to where it when we leave here."

The boy allowed himself to be hauled up and strapped into the vest. Scott led him down the stairs and out the front door. Logan's eye widened to see Scott unprotected. The sharp shooters didn't relax and Logan could smell the tension in the air. They walked slowly but the boy tripped on a stray cinder block his eyes flew open and a red been of light cut threw the night hitting Logan in the chest sending him flying backwards he lay stunned for a moment the ring of gunshots all around him he could hear screaming and shouting but he couldn't focus on anything. The shots stopped and Logan got up unsteadily he saw Scott laying on the side walk his arms wrapped tightly around the boy whom was bleeding profusely from his arms and legs.

"You call that sharp shooting!" Logan roared rushing forward, "you sons of bitches are so dam stupid he tripped!" Logan saw the damage done to Scott. The boy was quaking and sobbing.

"It's going to be ok." Lied trying to find a pulse on Scott, "what's you're name kid?"

"Dustin." The boy sobbed.

"Well Dustin, everything is going to be ok." Logan said brushing Dustin's dirty hair and trying one last time to find a pulse on Scott finding it at last Logan sighed and started shouting at the EMS to take Scott and Dustin to the hospital and make sure their eyes stayed closed.


	11. An Alteration Finds

Pink Robe Chronicles

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 9

An Alteration Finds

Logan sat in the small hospital room with Dustin the sun flooding threw the window gilding the boy. He stirred and tried to sit up; Logan put a firm hand on his chest and guided him back down.

"Why can't I open my eyes?"

"The bandages," Logan said softly brushing hair out of Dustin's face.

"You're that man! That man from the sidewalk, I thought you were an angel."

Logan raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "no… I'm no angel." Dustin's smile widened and his hand searched for Logan's. Logan offered it slowly and the boy felt it her felt the large expanse and the boney knuckles and the strong forearm and the muscled upper arm and shoulder and neck. Logan pushed him back down in bed, "you're sitting up too much again."

Dustin grinned in a impish manner and held out his hands again Logan placed his face in the palms and submitted to the inquisitive fingers. The brushed over his nose and down across his cheeks fingers dragged threw his sideburns then came to his chin going over his lips and then sweeping back up to his forehead then his eyes gently ever so gently brushing over his closed lids feeling the feathery touch of Logan's thick lashes. Dustin let his hands fall back at his side a smile playing on his lips, "you're just how I imagined."

"Pardon?" Logan said leaning back in his chair.

"My mother always told me that I had a guardian angel… and someday when I needed him he would come and save me…"

Logan sat silent for a moment trying to think of a way to breach the subject, "Speaking of your mother… that's why I'm here. See kid, I need to know who she is, where she is so we can tell her we found you, tell her you're ok."

Dustin's face fell, "I don't know where my mother is… I think she's dead…"

"You're father maybe?"

"I never knew my father… he ran out on my mother when he found out she was pregnant." Logan blinked what a clam voice to come form a 14 year old boy about his complete aloneness in the world. He had nowhere to go and no one to see.

"Well then," Logan said with a heavy sigh, "looks like you'll get to stay with us."

"Really?" Dustin asked trying once again to sit up.

"Yeah." Logan pushed the boy back down gently and brushed hair out of his face, "Now get some sleep you've got to heal up so we can play basketball or something when you get better."

Dustin beamed, "I like basketball."

"Good." Logan stood and walked to the door, "then we'll play that when you get out." Logan closed the door quietly and nodded to the Professor, "no parents and no place to go."

The Professor frowned but nodded beginning to move down the hall, "they have Scott stabilized in room 131 but I wouldn't advise talking to him Logan, he's very angry at you."

Logan stood in the middle of the hall his hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed on the back of the professors head.

"You didn't think he wouldn't tell me did you?" the Professor asked from down the hall.

Logan shrugged, "What should I do?"

The Professor smiled, "That's your own decision Logan. You're not one of my students I can't give you all the answers."

Logan nodded and moved down the hall, "I think I want to go get some pizza with Storm."

"Why is that?"

"She loves to tell people what to do."

"Ah."

"I think its part of that goddess complex she's got." Logan said smirking.

The Professor chuckled and rolled his way over to speak to the receptionist. Logan moved close to storm and hank who were talking in hushed voices.

"So who wants pizza?" Logan asked quietly holding out a wallet, "my treat."

Storm jumped up and grabbed Logan's arm Hank took the other and they marched out into the parking lot and down the street to a little pizza shop on the corner.

"How much do you like Scott?" Storm asked nibbling on a piece of crust.

Logan shrugged, "I don'know."

"Well that's a bit of a problem" Hank said sitting with his head on his fist, "after all isn't a relationship supposed to be based on affection?"

Logan shrugged again this was all over his head, he fixed his eyes on a piece of sausage, "So… I'm wrong aren't I?"

"Personally?" Hank asked, Logan nodded, "No, but I think you go about it wrong. True there are plenty of attractive people in the world but when you're in a relationship… it… that attraction can't be so overt."

Storm raised an eyebrow at Hank and shrugged, "I think Scott made you happy."

Logan smirked and picked off the sausage and tossed it at Storm, he stood and left a 20 dollar bill on the table, "tip well ok?" he jumped over the small fence and started back towards the hospital.

Logan sat silent in Scott's room watching him sleep. A nurse moved in and looked from Logan to Scott.

"Sir, do you know him well?"

Logan looked up and nodded gently, "yeah… not as well as we should but pretty well."

"It always brings family's closer when someone gets hurt, terribly ironic don't you think."

Logan nodded, "Yeah… says soemthin' about humans don't it?"

The nurse nodded and checked the IV on Scott then left them alone in the room again. The sun set and Logan watched Scott sleep until the same nurse came in, "Sir, visiting hours are ending soon… I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Logan nodded and stood he walked to the bed and looked at Scott's face silver and pale in the moonlight he stooped and kissed Scott on the forehead, "you get better you hear me Scott, you have to live so I can apologies to you." Logan picked up his coat and fallowed the nurse out to the parking lot. His breath came out in clouds it was a cold night.

"You can come back at 9:00 am tomorrow," the nurse said waving to Logan as she walked to her car. Logan started to walk down the road, car after car passed him as he trudged threw the night, until one stopped.

"Logan!" Rogue's soft southern accent wafted threw the night air, "darlin' get in the car I'll drive you home."

Logan climbed into the car and they drove in silents except for the Dixie Chicks Singing about murder and the low hum of the engine.

Ok so funny story, the reason you're getting updates so fast is that I've caught a nasty cold and am home bound so all I've got to do is read novels and write this fan fiction… funny yeah?


	12. I Would Do Anything For Love Part 1

Pink Robe Chronicles

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 10 part 1

I would do anything for Love

Logan kept his vigilance every day from nine am to midnight, only leaving when the same nurse would come in and inform him that visiting hours were ending soon and she would have to ask him to leave. A week passed in this manner, Logan lost weight his skin lost that dark brown tan he had from all his time in the sun but he sat with out fail staring at Scott willing him, begging him to wake up.

And he did.

Logan has just sat down for the morning fixing his eyes on the young man and forcing himself not to scream in frustration when Scott moved his hand, the first sine of life in him in a week. Logan moved close to Scott and bent close to his ear, "good morning."

Scott coughed slightly but a smile played across his lips, "I'm so thirsty."

Logan poured a glass and helped Scott drink it, he was gentle and caring in every movement he took to Scott. When Scott had finished Logan set the glass down and pulled his chair up to the bed, "Scott, I've been meaning to tell you-"

"Logan, you're a good man, and a good team mate but you're not so good at being a lover, you're fine at the mechanics, fine at all of the physical and general niceties, but you aren't and you never were as deeply invested as I was… as I am."

Logan sat silent unable to speak his gut was cold and a series of mental explosions were going off in his head. Up went the concept of love, up went loyalty, up went perseverance, up went the idea of belonging to Scott, up went the idea of belonging to one person, and up went the idea of belonging at all, to any one or anything.

But in the cavers left by the explosions pooled something deeper and more meaningful, there pooled the hard fast knowledge that he was in love with Scott, there pooled the will to win him back, there pooled chivalry, and drive, and passion. There pooled something so strong that it forced Logan to his feet he took Scott's face in his hands and spoke softly but gruffly, "you can say what you want, but I have been all in from day one, and maybe I folded for a round of two but I'm playing for keeps now and the stakes are up. When push comes to shove I'm your man Scott and you're going to see that soon." Logan brushed his lips against Scott's jaw in the way that made Scott gasp every time and now was no exception Scott's back arched a little and a sharp intake of breath answered Logan declaration.

Logan put on his jacket and walked out of the room and strode down the hall. The cogs in his brain whirling and turning with the newly pooled lubricant, and devious smirk spreading across his face.


	13. I Would Do Anything For Love Part 2

Pink Robe Chronicles

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 10 part 2

I would do anything for Love

Scott came home amongst much enthusiasm. December had dawned and the mansion had already begun to look a lot Christmas. He leaned heavily on a cain as Hank helped him up the steps. Logan gazed at Scott with his dark eyes arms crossed in a characteristic pose. Scott tried not to look at Logan still pale from all his time in doors, still he could feel the heat of those eyes on his body and it made him wish for the other man's arms around him.

Logan caught up with Hank after dinner and leaned lazily on the door frame, "so who's doing Scott's Physical therapy?"

"Actually, I was hoping you might do it for me Logan I've never been very good at the process." Hank didn't bother to look up to see Logan's triumphant smile he knew it was there and he knew he had played right into Logan's hand of aces, "Just be sure not to push him too hard Logan, people don't heal as fast as you do."

Logan nodded curtly and took Scott's file from Hank. Logan made his way down the hall and tasseled Dustin's hair. Dustin grasped at Logan's arm and held him long enough for Kit to get his legs. Logan laughed twisting this way and that until he looked up to see Scott watching him from the stairs. Dustin fallowed his gaze and his face fell Scott gripped the banister with a crushing force and hobbled down the stairs.

"Scott do you need help?" Logan asked pulling Kit off him and moving forward.

"No." Scott said curtly moving slowly and with great labor down the hall. Logan winked at Dustin and kit and walked up behind Scott scooping him off the ground and hefting him up into his muscular arms. "Where too?" Logan asked amiably, Scott sat rigidly in Logan's arms and scowled into the overconfident face turned towards him.

"Down."

"Danger room?"

"No, put me down."

Logan shook his head and moved back towards the stairs, "I'll take you back to your room then shall I?"

"No!" Scott said in a huff squirming agitatedly, "Put me down!"

"I will when we get to your room." Logan hauled Scott to the top of the stairs almost loosing grip on him twice and then down the hall. He marched up to Scott's door and set Scott down gently with a loving touch over Scott's shoulders. Scott glared at Logan and pulled out his key jamming it into the lock and thrusting the door open and hobbling in. Logan moved into the room behind Scott and closed the door. Scott spun around and went to the door, "get out of my room." Scott said opening the door. Logan pressed a large hand against the door and shut it slowly and pressing his body against Scott's.

"I don't want to go." Logan's fingers trailed up the back of Scott's thigh gripping his backside. Logan was answered in the dark must of Scott's room with a sharp intake of breath.

"Logan." The name was spoken by a weak voice a voice so quite it could have almost been Logan's imagination if not for the breath on Logan's cheek from the name, "Logan stop." Logan's hand moved up Scott's back and then around to the front twisting a nipple casing Scott to moan quietly, "Stop Logan."

Logan smirked in the darkness kissing Scott's jaw and neck, "you're going to have to be a bit more convincing than that Slim." His hand was now on the bulge in Scott's pants he undid the zipper and let Scott's hard cock into the dusty air. Scott put his hands on Logan's shoulders and pushed away with the little strength he had. Logan gave way and sank to his knees letting his lips brush down the long shaft in front of him. Scott let out a tortured gasp and grabbed Logan by the hair and pulled Logan's head away from his throbbing cock, "Stop Logan." Scott was still pathetically quite and unconvincing but Logan stood and brushed a hand against Scott's face, kissing him softly. He opened the door and slipped into the hall with brooding silents.


	14. I Would Do Anything For Love Part 3

Pink Robe Chronicles

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 10 part 3

I would do anything for Love

Logan woke to the snow falling outside his window covering the world in a blanket of white. Snow days were his favorite, Logan vaulted out of bed and pulling on whatever clothes were closest rushed down the stairs plunging into the already deep snow. Dog joined him and they rolled in the powder, laughter broke threw their epic battle and Logan lifted his head to see Rose and Storm laughing heartily.

Suddenly a hard lump smacked Logan in the back of his head and he craned to see who had thrown it at him only to be hit in the face by another snowball. Dog whined shrilly as Rose began to shove snow down his shirt, "Logan!" Dog gasped as the cold covered his back, "we've been betrayed!" but Logan couldn't talk he was engrossed in another wrestling match with Storm and then Kitty as well.

Logan grunted as the extra weight of a third girl was added to the already attacking force he growled viciously but they only pushed him deeper into the snow.

"Say it!" Storm demanded beginning to push snow into his clothes.

Logan shook his head; his teeth gritted "no."

"Say it!" Rose cackled dancing about the group her hair bouncing in a fiendish manner.

"No!" Logan said pushing as hard as he could on the women piled on him.

"Say it!" Dog said piling on the top and collapsing Logan's arms under the unexpected weight. "Say it, say it, say it, say it!" they chanted their voices becoming the howls of the wind and Logan was in a forest the warm light of summer filtering threw the air he was running he wasn't sure why but he couldn't stop he heard water somewhere and then he was in it. The water made his skin prickle and he looked around he saw Scott wearing Logan's ratty old pink robe he dropped it and waded into the water coming closer to Logan. Scott glimmered in the silvery reflection of the water.

Logan woke with a jolt, sweat all over his body. He ran a hand over his face and glared into the blackness of his room. The digital clock across the room red three in the morning and Logan flipped on a lamp opening Scott's file.

Scott gritted his teeth as Logan walked in the room, "do you know who's doing my Physical therapy, Logan?" Scott asked shifting on the bench.

"I am Slim." Logan said setting down a folder and offering a smile to Scott, "we're going to do some walking today." Logan held out his arms to help Scott up but Scott struggled up and stood shaking. Logan smirked holding out his arm, "I won't do anything stupid like last night." Logan murmured in Scott's ear and Scott took Logan's arm and they moved slowly to a pair of beams. Scott moved steadily if not at a snails pace back and forth for an hour. Logan sat humming idly watching Scott move with labored movements.

"What on God's green earth are you humming?" Scott demanded turning to face Logan. A Smirk spread across Logan's face, "Elvis Priestley's, Burning Love," was his husky intoxicating answer.

Scott's legs felt weak and he wiped his sweat drenched brow, "I like Elvis." Logan nodded his smile spreading wider on his face, "glad to hear that."


	15. Burnin’ love

Pink Robe Chronicles

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 11

Burnin' love

The night was blustery and cold snow was filtering down all around the mansion and Scott was snug in his arm chair reading when the music started. Scott went to the window and saw Logan standing in the snow the white flakes congregating on his shoulders and hair. Logan gazed up at Scott and smiled and opened his lips, " Lord almighty, I feel my temperature rising, Higher higher Its burning through to my soul  
Girl, girl, girl You gonna set me on fire My brain is flaming I don't know which way to go," Scott's jaw dropped he hadn't know Logan could sing, much less this well, "Your kisses lift me higher Like the sweet song of a choir You light my morning sky With burning love Ooh, ooh, ooh, I feel my temperature rising Help me, I'm flaming I must be a hundred and nine Burning, burning, burning And nothing can cool me I just might turn into smoke But I feel fine Cause your kisses lift me higher Like a sweet song of a choir And you light my morning sky With burning love" Logan winked and Scott's heart missed a beat he felt his face growing hot. Scott turned away from the window and sank against the wall, but he could still hear Logan threw the glass.  
"Its coming closer The flames are reaching my body Please wont you help me I feel like I'm slipping away Its hard to breath And my chest is a-heaving Lord almighty, I'm burning a hole where I lay Cause your kisses lift me higher" Scott peeked over the window sill against to see Logan still singing his eyes fixed on the window and a smile spread across both men's faces to see the other. "Like the sweet song of a choir You light my morning sky With burning love With burning love Ah, ah, burning love I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love"

Scott opened the window as the song ended and did his best to glare down at Logan, "you'll wake the whole mansion with that noise."

"Don't stop!" a woman's voice came from above Scott's window and Scott looked up to see Rose and his heart dropped to his stomach, Logan hadn't been singing to him at all, it was all for Rose. Scott slammed his window and flopped on his bed glaring at the ceiling and hoping that Logan and Rose cheated on each other just so they would both get what they deserved.

Logan glared moodily at Rose but grabbed his jacket and walked back inside knocking the snow in his hair off before slouching into the kitchen and making a cup of coffee. The scalding how liquid burnt his tongue but he kept drinking letting it burn his mouth and make his throat raw. Storm walked in dressed all in red and green with a groggy smile and poured herself her own cup.

"You have a good voice," she offered conversationally as Logan filled his cup again to burn away the newly healed skin in his mouth, "We've been looking for a singer for the Christmas Ball we have every year… if you're in town this Christmas would you be interested?"

Logan looked up from the burning liquid and raised an eyebrow, "Ball?"

"We have a Christmas Tolerance Ball every year, we usually have live music and….-"

"I really am never home around the holidays. Logan said quietly leaning back in his chair.

"Be the singer at the ball then, it'll be fun."

Logan looked at her skeptically, but Storm only smiled and stood putting her cup in the sink, "It's got to be more fun then burning your mouth over and over again." Storm went back up the stairs and disappeared around a corner.

The Christmas Ball was all the seniors talked about for three weeks up to the ball, dresses, tuxedos, and dates. The last of witch was a constant source of stress for Scott. It was perverse he knew to hope Logan would ask him to be his date. Especially on the grounds that Scott would naturally have to refuse. Still Logan did not come into Scott's office with a piece of cake as a 'peace offering' or bribe, and he did not smile at Scott in the halls or make flirtatious advances during physical therapy. In fact he did little more then what was required of him, for the most part he was down in the music rooms doing god knows what. So time past and Scott got his tux fitted and brought it home shrouded in plastic.

Logan saw and tramped up taking the clothes from him, "so Scott you're going to the Ball eh?"

Scott jacked his tux out of Logan's hands and nodded, "yeah I am, you'll be out of town I take it."

Logan smirked and nodded, "oh yeah way out of town, I hate the holidays, especially holidays spend alone."

"Well then," Scott snapped heading up the stairs, "you'll love this one because you and Rose are fucking like rabbits aren't you." It wasn't a question it was a statement of fact and it made Logan hot under the color his cheeks took on a deep red flush and his fists clenched, "Fucking like rabbits huh? If we were fucking like rabbits then I wouldn't have spent every day in your fucking hospital room!" Logan shouted after Scott. Scott stopped as he rounded the corner and considered Logan's words, 'Everyday', that would explain why Logan was there when he had woken up. Scott sighed and trudged down the hall to his room and opened the door, maybe he was wrong. Maybe, and maybe not.


	16. Infinite Play List

Pink Robe Chronicles

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 12

Infinite Play List

The night of the ball came and Scott trudged down the stairs, one thing he could say for Logan's physical therapy it worked. He hadn't seen Logan leave but he also hadn't seen him around the mansion for the past few days so Scott permitted Hank to help him into the car with a heavy heart.

The music was good the sort of Jazz that people used to dance to, Scott could hear it as the group of seniors he was lecturing fidgeted and craned their heads to try and see into the ball room.

"Now remember you have to be courteous and collected in front of these people, don't embarrass the school." Then they were let loose as they scrambled in all directions Scott heard a low voice humming with the base. Only humming wasn't the word for it, humming was when you didn't remember the words to a song, this was like talking… only with out words. Scott turned the corner into the ball room and saw Logan.

Logan was dressed head to foot in the most well tailored suit Scott has ever seen, his unruly hair was plastered back to his head and his sideburns had been trimmed, Logan was dashing his hand cupping an old fashioned microphone and beginning to sing some old jazz song. Scott's heart nearly stopped with the shock of seeing Logan thus. Hank grinned and rested a huge hand on Scott's shoulder, "Surprised?" The jazz song ended and Logan left the stage to give way to a few young women that began to sing. Logan made a B-line to Scott and took Scott's hand dragging him to the dance floor and marshaling his unruly partner began to dance.

Scott relaxed some what feeling Logan's strong hands on him and listening to the young women croon out a sweet love song. He felt Logan's breath on his ear moments before Logan began to speak, "I'm sorry Scott."

Scott was taken aback and tried to pull away to look at Logan face but Logan kept him close and continued in a breathless manner that made Scott feel as if he were hearing the inner most workings of Logan's soul. "I'm sorry, I was a dog, and truth is I was attracted to Rose, but not as much as I loved to be with you, just to be near you."

Scott bit his lip to stop from making a snide remark.

"I've been thinking, it wouldn't be so bad, to just belong to one person… to belong to you… I guess what I'm saying is… if you'll take me-" but the song was over and Logan glowered on frustration at the empty stage he let go of Scott and climbed back on to the stage speaking softly to the band and then turning to the ball room.

"Go on and close the curtains cause all we need is candle light. You and me and a bottle of wine going to hold you tonight. Well we know I'm going away and how I wish, I wish it weren't so. So take this wine and drink with me let's delay our misery. Save tonight and fight the break of dawn Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone. Save tonight and fight the break of dawn Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone. There's a log on the fire and it burns like me for you. Tomorrow comes with one desire to take me away it's true It ain't easy to say goodbye darling please don't start to cry. Cause girl you know I've got to go, oh Lord I wish it wasn't so Save tonight and fight the break of dawn Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone. Save tonight and fight the break of dawn Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone. Tomorrow comes to take me away I wish that I, that I could stay Girl you know I've got to go, oh Lord I wish it wasn't so, Save tonight and fight the break of dawn Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone. Save tonight and fight the break of dawn Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone. Save tonight and fight the break of dawn Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone. Save tonight and fight the break of dawn Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone tomorrow I'll be gone tomorrow I'll be gone tomorrow I'll be gone tomorrow I'll be gone tomorrow I'll be gone Save tonight Save tonight Save tonight Save tonight" Scott stood starry eyed gazing at Logan and for a moment he almost believe Logan he almost took Logan back no questions asked.

Storm was dancing with a rich young man who had been courting her for a month or so. Hank was dancing gracefully with an older woman whom seemed to be having a good time and there was Scott alone on the edge of the dance floor until Jubilee grabbed his fore arm and pulled him into their teen dancing.

Logan smiled to see Scott having fun, dancing, was something he did well, his hips were made for it and his muscular frame screamed for a challenge such as dancing. Nothing suited Scott more then dancing.

Midnight came and went and The X-men were seeing all the guests out before Logan had a chance to talk to Scott alone again. Logan brushed against Scott trying to get to some water for his parched throat and Scott turned to face him.

"Logan I know what you were trying to say earlier and-" Logan moved the cup away from his mouth to speak but Scott held up a hand to ward off interruption and Logan fell silent, "-and I just want you to know that I can't be with you." Scott couldn't look at the face Logan wore. It was a look of defeat a look of complete and utter hopelessness. Logan swallowed and nodded setting down his cup and walking in a haze towards the doors.

Sorry that this took so long to get up and I'm sorry if the next one is short or a long time coming but school has heated up and I've got to focus. Thanks for all the great comments and wonderful support you all have given me thought.


	17. Robes and Choices

Pink Robe Chronicles

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 13

Robes and Choices

Logan was not one for sulking but he was in an oddly permanent state of depression. He woke up with Scott's name still on his lips from some erotic dream only to find himself alone and cold in a bedroom far to large for his tastes, the day would drag on in a haze much like having a bad cold, and then the sun would go down and Logan would lay his head down and glare at his ceiling until he feel asleep and once again dreamt of Scott. It was unhealthy Logan had decided. He had tried to occupy his mind with other things, Sports, Classes, even long term mission plans but nothing worked as it was planed to.

Logan lay moodily in his room, sleepless for this night, he glimpsed the clock it was almost midnight. He turned his attention back to contemplating a shower when he glimpsed the pink bathrobe hanging from his door. It seemed to mock him hanging there saying to him. 'I created this, and you blew it - idiot.' Logan jumped to his feet and snatched the robe off on his door folding it neatly and scribbling a note on a sticky and scooping the whole fabricy mess into his arms. Logan slipped out of his room and moved down the hall quietly. His bare feet barely making a patter in the floor, Scott's door was rarely locked and Logan tried it tentatively smirking when it swung open under his light touch. This told Logan too things: Scott was in a good mood and that Scott didn't find Logan reprehensible. This had been a particular problem when Logan had first come and Jean had continually been locked out of the room because Scott had locked it against Logan.

Logan placed the Pink robe and the sticky note carefully on Scott's bed. He gazed at it a moment and then snuck out of the room as quietly as he had come. Back down the hall he went and into the shower he had been contemplating.

It was late when Scott got back to his room; it was a little past midnight. Scott was tired, and he had that tight knot in his stomach one gets when you know you've cut off your nose to spite your face. He saw the Pink robe when he walked into the room and he bent to inspect it, there was a note and it was scribbled in Logan's careless scrawl:

If you want this you can have it.

But don't give it back.

I can't look at it knowing it was the

beginning of something I really

fucked up.

You can throw it out if you want.

Scott picked up the robe and let it fall open he held it to his face rubbing the ratty fibers against his cheek and smelling that musty smell that was continually on Logan. Scott looked at the note again and a smile spread across his face. Scott stripped off his clothes pulling on Logan's robe and sneaking up the hall to Logan's room. Scott tried the knob and found it unlocked, very rare for Logan, Scott thought to himself happily. Scott could hear the water from the shower as he closed the door silently. The water turned off and Scott stretched himself out luxuriously on Logan's bed keeping the robe close around him. Logan came out of the bathroom hair in his face and a glistening wetness on his shoulders and chest. Logan looked up to see Scott on his bed and he nearly dropped the towel around his waist. Scott smiled and sat up on the bed fixing Logan with his best attempt at a foxy gaze, "Well, Logan, I'm sorry to say I can't keep this robe either." Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Scott stood and let the robe fall from his naked form.

Logan swallowed hard gazing at Scott, "Scott…" Scott wasted no more time and grabbed Logan by the towel around his waist and pulled him on to the bed. Logan Smirked at Scott, "I feel bad enough you know Scott."

Scott wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and kissed him passionately, the towel was slipping and it was gone in a moment. Scott took Logan's length in his hand and pumped it in a maddeningly slow manner. Logan growled low in his throat and closed hi eyes for a moment, taking in the feeling of Scott's hands on his cock. Scott pushed Logan over so that he was sitting on the bed. Logan moaned softly as Scott began to suck his length. Scott's tongue swirled wonderfully over Logan's tip and it caused a little shudder to go threw the older man. Finally Logan couldn't stand it anymore, he grabbed Scott and pinned him against the bed ranching open the dresser and grabbing a tube of lube. Scott gasped as Logan thrust into him, the feeling was sensational and Scott griped a Logan's sheets moaning. Logan thrust brutally into Scott reaching around and matching his rhythm on Scott's own ridge cock. Scott came screaming with what breath he had from his needy ragged gasps. Logan was close behind slamming into Scott for a final time and cumming inside of Scott. Logan marshaled his legs and flopped on the bed pulling Scott next to him. Scott nestled his face in the crock of Logan's neck, that beautiful must was there and Scott kissed Logan lovingly.

"I'm sorry," Scott murmured into Logan's neck.

Logan smiled and held Scott a little closer. Scott was drifting to sleep but he caught Logan's quite words, "when you wake up we're going again." Scott giggled groggily and then the blackness settled in.


	18. God Speed

Pink Robe Chronicles

Pink Robe Chronicles

Chapter 14

God Speed

Logan laid lazily on the lawn of the mansion his head resting in Scott's crossed legs. The sun was fresh with the spring and Logan drifted in and out of sleep listening to Scott's soft melodic voice reading to him. He woke to hear Rose and Dog loading their car. Logan sat up and looked at them bleary eyed. Rose waved and Logan waved back then stood and wandered over to their car dragging Scott along behind him.

"Leaving already?" Logan asked.

Rose nodded and held Logan's shoulders firm between her hands, "take care of Kit for me will you? We'll be gone for a long time and-"

Logan smiled and Fixed Rose with one of his looks, "Rose, really? Like I would toss Kit out into the rain?" Rose smiled again and nodded.

"We'll call when we get across the border." Dog said loading a gun and storing it next to his seat, "we should reach the fort by Wednesday." Logan nodded and picked up Kit whom had run out or the mansion her arms outstretched. Rose kissed her on the head a final time and then climbed into the car. The blue SUV pulled out of the long drive and rolled down the road gathering speed.

"Why are Rose and Dog leaving?" Kit asked wrapping her arms around Logan's neck as he carried her back up the steps to where she had left Dustin.

"Rose and Dog are looking for a new place for all of us to live." Logan said setting her down.

"Why?" Dustin asked hading Kits doll back to her.

"Because some very rich men don't seem to think we have the rights we do." Scott said opening the door and ushering the rest back inside.

"Are we going to have to leave the mansion?" Kit asked looking up into the reflective surface of Scott's visor.

"We might." Scott said patting her head, "but that won't be for a while yet."

It wasn't the best thing to do, but sometimes lying was all Scott could do to lay the fears of the students at rest. They were safe enough here with people like Logan and the Professor to protect them but the political climate was swiftly turning against them. Both he and Logan knew that. Still, why should Kit be troubled in that manner? After all it was spring.

They walked inside and Logan pulled Scott close to him kissing his cheek. Whatever came after this was what came after, now he had Scott and now was for building strength before the storm.

Fin.

Maybe a sequel coming… maybe not... Give me the heads up if you think it's a good idea.


End file.
